Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video transmission technique using wireless communication, and particularly to a wireless transmission system, method and device for stereoscopic video.
Description of Related Art
Current 3D video display techniques allow a user to view a stereoscopic video from different selectable visual angles and thus to selectively enjoy visual and audio effects of the stereoscopic video from different visual angles. For example, when watching a soccer game video displayed in 3D, the user may select many different angles as visual angles (e.g., in front of, behind, on the left of, or on the right of the ball) for watching the game so as to enjoy the fun of watching the game from different positions. The 3D video display techniques generally combine a plurality of 2D images of a specific object or scene that are taken at different visual angles to generate a 3D stereoscopic video, and stereoscopically display the object or scene at human eyes through hardware display techniques for 3D video.
However, whether a video stream is composed of a plurality of 2D images or 3D stereoscopic videos, a larger amount of network bandwidth is required for transmission of the video stream. When a plurality of user devices intend to display the same 3D stereoscopic video of different visual angles at the same time through wireless communication techniques, the visual angles desired by each user device for the 3D stereoscopic video may differ. Although it is possible to transmit all views to the users, such approach not only causes a waste of bandwidth but also reduces transmission efficiency. In order to save the bandwidth and enhance transmission efficiency, generally, different video streams are provided to the user devices according to different visual angles. Nonetheless, due to bandwidth limitations in the wireless communication techniques, when a plurality of user devices in a wireless network receive the same 3D stereoscopic video stream of different visual angles at the same time, transmission delay may occur.
Therefore, if a plurality of user devices desire to view the same 3D stereoscopic video stream of different visual angles at the same time using wireless communication techniques, the problem of large bandwidth consumption of the video stream may need to be solved, otherwise it will be difficult for these user devices to instantly and simultaneously display the stereoscopic video.